untitled or revenge on a Malfoy
by vamprincess1986
Summary: (rated for mild swearing later on) we have Hermione, Ron and Harry meeting a new teacher.Will contain kidnapping and revenge for past events. I can't really say much, because I'm making it up as I go along (R&R) {updated}
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- the only character in this story so far that is property of myself is Professor Caldwick, if you wish to use him in your own story, I would appreciate being asked first and being credited in the story which he will be inserted into, thankyou xxx All other characters are the property of JK Rowling wom I like to think of as a genious, I would never dream of taking credit for her work. No one would believe me anyway ;)

**Chapter one**

Hermione Granger was sat flicking through the pages of an old dusty book that she had been given by her father before she left for Hogwarts that morning; it was full of photographs of when she was younger. Looking through the pages of the photo album was so unlike looking through the pages of wizarding books, showing pictures of smiling, waving people moving about in their frames. The people in her little book were perfectly still and smiling. She smiled back at their stationary faces and sighed. In truth, she really missed being a part of the muggle world, and being oblivious to the magical world she now inhabited. Finally she was jerked away from her thoughts by familiar voices nearby and she looked up into the smiling faces of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She pulled up two chairs and smiled at them. Ron was first to speak,  
  
"_Hey 'mione_" he looked interested at the sight of the non-moving pictures inside Hermione's book, "_wow, is that a muggle book?_" there was a note of awe in his voice, "_my dad'd love to see one of those_" he continued with a grin "_who are the people in the pictures?_" Hermione gave him a grin, something she didn't do very often these days  
  
"_They're of me and my parents when I was younger_" she laughed, "_strange to think at that time I had no idea of any world exiting beyond where I existed_" she paused and continued in a quiet voice "_I miss it sometimes_" she looked sad.  
  
Harry pulled his chair in closer to the table and leant in to talk to Hermione  
  
"_it was kinda weird for me too...I thought for years that my parents had died in a car crash, and that I'd been sent to my aunt and uncle and I was just an ordinary boy...I honestly couldn't see my life getting any better than it was, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia aren't exactly the nicest people in the world and Dudley really isn't any better_" he looked amused for a moment then continued, "_but then I started getting mail and Uncle Vernon was absolutely adamant that I never got to read it, he went mad in the end and moved us out to sea when we had a downpour of letters all addressed to me_" he smiled at the memory of this "_literally_" he continued laughing, "_then Hagrid showed up and..._" he broke off remembering that he'd promised Hagrid to never tell anyone about the incident with the pigs tail, "_well let's just say it's a funny memory_" he ended the conversation with a broad smile.


	2. the lesson

**Disclaimer; See default chapter**

The following morning the three friends headed down for their first lesson as 6th years, unfortunately it was care of magical creatures, and the teacher...they had noticed that morning was very different to Hagrid who had left the job the previous year. He reminded Harry a lot of Professor Snape, who Harry had a clear disliking for. He did wonder if maybe Professor Snape and Professor Caldwick were related in some way. Sadly, the lesson did not start out well; Draco Malfoy was still part of the class and he was just as insolent a little git as he'd always been. He didn't seem to share Harry's thought that Caldwick was a lot like Snape, who Malfoy (in contrast to Harry) idolised openly.  
  
"He's such a stick in the mud" he drawled to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle once the professor's back was turned, "look at those 'things' he's fetched for us to look at...I hate to admit it, but he's dafter than that dunce Hagrid".  
  
Hermione felt her knuckles turning white, she had never been able to control herself at the sound of someone criticising Hagrid in front of her. Harry noticed the look in Hermione's face and rushed over to hold her back,  
  
"'mione, whatever he said, he's not worth it"  
  
But Hermione didn't seem to be listening and she took a step forward looking angrier than he'd seen her the last time Malfoy dared to insult Hagrid in her presence. She whipped out her wand, which incidentally was pulled out of her hand as quickly as she'd removed it from her pocket by...she took a gulp...Professor Caldwick. He was looking at her with a kind of menace.  
  
"We do not use our wands in this class" he said, looking menacing  
  
She nodded silently and was given her wand back which she slipped back into her pocket. Thankfully, the only people who witnessed this were Ron and Harry.  
  
"Wow" that was all Harry had to say on the matter, he'd never known Hermione to give up on revenge that easily "what did Malfoy say?" Hermione looked at Harry with a slight squint, "he insulted Hagrid" she replied before fixing the object of her anger with a piercing stare and muttered something that sounded remarkable like "git". Harry nodded "say no more" he said holding up his hand as he turned toward Malfoy who was muttering to Crabbe and pointing at Professor Caldwick "I think he's going to get what's coming to him soon enough".


	3. searching for punishment

**Disclaimer; Still applies**

Never had Harry spoke a truer word than he did to Hermione Granger that morning, just as he had said...Malfoy was in for a world of pain for the torment he had put her through with comments of her being a "mudblood". By now Harry and Ron had grown so tired of hearing the jeers of the slytherins as they passed her in the corridors between lessons, even the Slytherins who had never even met her until just recently seemed to be giving her hell. Of course, she kept her head held high as always and ignored any such comments, but they knew that they were getting to her.  
  
When Hermione left the Gryffindor common room that morning for her muggle studies class Ron and Harry decided to go to the library and look up some curses they could use on Malfoy and his horde of slytherin croonies.  
  
"How about the leg locker curse?" suggested Ron absentmindedly flicking through one of the books. He yawned and continued "or set a blast ended skrewt on him" he smiled to himself imagining Malfoy with one of the skrewts clamped onto his head running round in a circle. Harry seemed to be sharing this thought because a big grin formed on his face and he choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
"You know" said a dreamy voice behind them, "you could get kicked out of here if Madam Prince catches you drinking in here" Harry spun round in his seat and came face to face with Luna Lovegood. She seemed to be staring off into space with her usual dreamy gaze.  
  
"Hi Luna" mumbled Ron without looking up from the book he had just thrust his head behind "bit busy right now". "She tore her gaze away from the ceiling and looked at Ron with her head tilted to one side;  
  
"Anything important?" she asked, sitting herself down next to Harry and gazing into the pages of the open book that Harry had just been reading "nothing...illegal I hope". Harry fixed her with a quizzical look and slammed the book shut;  
  
"No...what would make you think that?" he examined her face for signs of weakness  
  
She looked straight back at him for a moment without blinking then she answered him;  
  
"Because if you were planning on cursing someone...a particular...blonde... slytherin someone" she looked deep into Harry's eyes, pausing for a moment before continuing "I'd like to know that I helped". The final words she spoke before lapsing into silence left Harry and Ron lost for words;  
  
"You want to help us?" said Ron, with his mouth hanging open in surprise and admiration, "you hate Malfoy too?"  
  
"I never mentioned Malfoy" she grinned  
  
Harry understood that she did mean Malfoy but no one could say that she said it and grinned in return.


End file.
